Supply of sustainable energy is becoming an important issue that more and more people try to solve.
It is acknowledged that the fossil energies will not be sufficient for responding the increasing need of energy worldwide.
Some alternative solutions have thus been developed for replacing, or at least reinforcing, the current way of producing energy by more sustainable solutions.
Some developments have thus been focused on solutions such as hydropower, wind power or solar power. Such solutions are very encouraging as they enable production of significant amounts of energy, but they also have the limit of being very dependent on the climatic conditions. Further operating of these solutions is very expensive relative to the current fossil solutions, which are therefore predominant.
It has thus been proposed to focus on nanotechnologies as a path to new solutions.
It is acknowledged that harvesting energy from the chemical content of a living organism is an essential issue, in order to provide permanent energy supply to micro- or nano-systems designed to perform diagnostic or therapeutic actions, particularly in the case where failing organs have to be substituted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a new solution for addressing these energy problems. The invention more precisely aims at proposing a nanotechnology device for sustainable production of energy, potentially implantable inside a living organism.